Tell Me What To Do
by Freshkid12345
Summary: 6 years after "Summer Camp Don't"! Clare and Eli's relationship couldn't be anymore perfect, but what happens when Jake Martin gets in the way? Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What's Up my Fanfiction readers and writers! Here is the sequel to "Summer Camp Don't!" As you can see this story is rated M. It's rated M for a reason and a reason that you should know you perverts…. Anyway enjoy that story! And don't ask me why I called it Tell Me What To Do because I don't know and I was thinking about Metro Station =). Yea and Clare is very OC in this. If you read "Summer Camp Don't" then in the epilogue it said 6 years later

Tell Me What To Do

Eli's P.O.V.

"Clare…stop teasing me…" I pleaded while Clare stroked me in my boxers. We were suppose to be studying for our big English test tomorrow, but we ended up doing something else. We was in her living room and her parent weren't home for a week because of consoling.

"Ok fine." Clare started going faster. She started stroking me faster and I laughed in pleasure. I was close and my eyes started to close, but the door ringed. What the fuck!

"Fuck off!" I yelled. They person at the door probably didn't know what fuck off means because the door bell ringed again.

"I should get the door." Clare stated while getting up, but I grabbed her hand and put it back in my pants.

'That person will go away. Just keep going…" I moaned.

Clare resumed what she was doing and the door bell rung again. I got up, zipped up my pants, and opened the door to see the boy who make me what the rip the sun out of the sky. Jake Martin.

"Is Clare here? I need tomorrows notes for the test." Jake smiled the most fakest smiles I have ever seen my life.

"Nope." I stated simply and slammed the door in his face.

I walked back to the couch and sat on it.

"Who was it?" Clare asked.

"Jake." I seethe. See I wouldn't mind if it was anybody else interrupting my sexy time with Clare, but it was jake and I want to rip his throat out for that!

"Eli!" Clare scolded.

She got up and opened the door for Jake who was not surprisingly still there.

"Hey Clare. I need the notes you promised me." Jake said.

"Sure hold on."

Clare grabbed her notebook and handed it to Jake.

"Thanks Clare." Jake said and lefted.

Clare came back and sat on my lap, straddling me and smiled seductively.

"So, where were we?" She asked moving her hips forward.

"I'm turned off now." I sighed. "Jake fucked everything up". I pouted. It's like every time I was getting intimate with Clare, he's the person who ruins it. It's very obvious that he is after me to get to Clare, but nothing will come between us because we love each other too much.

"I'm sorry Eli. I should have told you he was coming over." Clare kissed me.

"It's ok Clare, it's not your fault. We shouldn't have answered the door." I smirked.

Clare rolled her eyes and rolled her hips forward again and I moaned. I can feel myself getting hard again and Clare smiled because I bet she can feel it too.

"I didn't even do anything and your already hard already." Clare mocked.

"Yea, yea, yea. Just suck my dick please…." I pleaded.

Clare got off my lap and got on her hands and knees. She unbuckled my pants and pulled it down to my ankles. There was a tent in my boxers and Clare just smirked at me. She groped me and I groaned. Clare pulled my boxers down and my length popped out like a jack in the box. I sighed as the cold air hit it and Clare grabbed on me. She started to stroke me slowly and I moaned. Then, I felt her tongue stabbed my slit and I almost blew.

She started to lick around the head and I moaned loudly. Clare engulfed me whole all the way to the base. Her wet cavern felt so good around my dick and I started breathing unevenly. Clare started bobbing her head quickly and I bucked my hips uncontrollably. Clare licked all around my length. Clare engulfed me again and bobbed her head super fast. Thank god for no gag reflex! My eyes rolled in the back of my head and a familiar ball of pleasure was in my stomach.

"Clllaaaarrrre." I dragged out her name as I shot out my seed into her mouth. She released my dick from her mouth and swallow all of my seed. Hey, spitters are quitters right?

Clare sat next to me and put her head on my chest and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"You know I love you right?" I cooed into her ear.

"I love you too." She said back.

Put back on my pants and walked to the bathroom when she yelled at me:

"So, I'm just a one night stand!"

I turned to her and smirked.

"You not really my type."

A/N: You know what I do for you? It took me a long time to write this because I was blushing to much! So yea here is the first chapter. Dluv4eva44 is going to write the next chapter!

-Freshkid


	2. The Great Escape:Boys Like Girls

Clare's POV last day of school...

"Yo Clare Bear!" Alli screamed running up to me with a paper flowing in her hand.

"What is it?" I asked pointing to the paper.

"It is Camp Excelled councilor list!" She screamed jumping up and down. "And guess who's names are on it?"

I took the paper and saw that

Elijah Goldsworthy:Cabin 12

Clare Edwards: Cabin 13

Allah Bandarhi:Cabin 14

Adam Torres:Cabin 15

After you turn 14 you are eligible for a councilor job at the camp. All councilors have one gigantic house with separate rooms. We go to dinner earlier,More freedom,and the party are kick ass!

"Yes Alli! We are camp councilors!" I scream hugging her tightly.

"Uhh Clare?" A voice asked from behind. I let go of Alli and turn around to see Jake holding the notebook from last night. With a big smile on his face "I see you have a camp excelled Councilor list." He said handing me the notebook.

"Yeah we do." Alli said point-blankly. Oh no she dosen't like him.

"Well I'll look forward to seeing you girls at the camp." He said winking at me and walking away.

"So What the hell was that?" Alli yelled causing people to stare.

"Alli perople are staring. And Nothing I don't like Jake like that. And I'm with Eli." I said mater-of-factly.

"Well Clare he like you. Even if Eli is here." She said poiting down the hall to where Eli and Adam are sitting against lockers reading comics.

"I don't think Jake likes me like that Alli."I said quietly.

"Key word: think." She peplied right before 2nd period bell rang. "See you at lunch." she said walking off with Adam.

Eli'POV lunch time

"So we get to camp councilors this year!" Adam cheared. But I couldn't listen to him I was to worried about Jake. He's a camp councilor to so he is going to be around Clare and me more than he should.

"Dude are you even listening?" Adam asked hitting my arm.

"No sorry just thinking." I answer truthfully. Then there is a sudden weight on my back.

"Hey. What up?" Clare asked hanging on like a small child.

"And why are you so happy?" I asked stopping so she could get off.

"I'm just pretty sure I aced my test!" She said giving me a side hug.

I loked into the lunchroom and saw something I didn't want to see. Jake sitting at our lunch table. Does he think he can do that obivously or maybe he's just stupid? I'm going with stupid!

"Are you okay Eli you look pale?" Adam asked following my gaze.

"Oh no." Alli groaned

"What so wrong with Jake sitting at our table?" Clare asked with a smile. Oh shes so naive it's almost cute..almost.

"Aww We don't like him." Alli said. Adam and I just nodded our heads. When Alli speaks up first, something about to go down.

"Well I do. He a good friend and he's new." Clare defended.

"Come on Clare just please no." Adam pleaded while I said nothing. I was afraid I would scream if I opened my mouth.

"Why don't you guys like him?" She asked.

"Because he likes you Clare." I said when I finally tusted my voice.

"You know what I thought you guys were my friends. But you going to claim that another guy likes my just so we don't have to sit with him now." She said before walking into the caf. and pulling jake out of his seat and walking out of the double doors. And I let her. I let Clare leave me.

XxXxXx

Dluv44- Oh you know you love this little scene-y Chick!


	3. VV Brown:Shark in the Water

Clare's P.O.V. (Last Period)

I was dying in M.I. Ms. Oh was teaching us how computers were invented and how they are very important. I know they are important, that's why I have one! This is the only class I didn't have with Alli and Adam, which sucks, but I did have it with Jake. I don't know why my friends don't like him especially Eli. Jake is a nice guy. Pretty cool, even if he did tripped me in a pile of mud when we were nine.

A note hit my desk and I looked up to see Jake smiling at me.

"Open it." He mouthed.

I opened it and it said in neat script:

Clare, would you like to hang out with me after school? I know it's a day before we go to camp, but I would really like to. Please?

-Jake

I smiled at the note. I already had plans with Eli, but I haven't had a heart to heart conversation with Jake.

Sure. I have to tell Eli that I can't hang out with him today.

-Clare

I threw it back at him. He read it and mouthed:

"Thanks."

I can't wait till the bell rings.

Eli's P.O.V.

BRINNNNNG!

That's all I heard. Teenagers jumping out of their seats and throwing their notebook and crap around. It's summer vacation! I jumped out of my seat and ran out the classroom screaming and frolicking around. Everybody was doing the same. All you hear is screaming. All you see the teenagers jumping, throwing stuff, or even hugging each other. Adam ran up to me and screamed:

"SCHOOLS OUT! BOO-YAH!"

We bumped fists and walked to our lockers to throw everything that's in there out. That's when Clare walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"What's up Blue Eyes?" I asked.

"The sky and I have to tell you something." She said looking at the ground. When Clare is looking at the ground, I know something is up.

"Yea, what is it?"

"I can't hang out with you today. My mom wants me home after school so we can pack my bags for camp."

I was disappointed, but it was for a good cause.

"Ok, no biggy. I can call you tonight right?" I said.

"Yea that would be nice." Clare responded.

She kissed me and walked to her locker.

Clare's P.O.V.

I hated lying to Eli, but that's the only way he won't get angry, and rip Jake's throat out. I see Jake at my locker. His eyes gleams when he sees me. How sweet.

"You ready to go Clare?" He asks.

"Yea let's go." I responded nervously.

What my boyfriend don't know won't hurt him.

-Freshkid


	4. Lullabies

Clares POV

Please don't get me wrong. I don't find pleasure in lying to Eli. I love him too much to enjoy it. Then why are you doing it Clare? Asked the little voice in my head as I'm walking to the Dot. Jake by my side. We walk in and sit down at a booth.

"So how long have you and Eli been dating?" Jake asked

"Uhh..almost 7 years." I said. Why did Jake really want to know? Maybe he was just making small talk.

"Wow that's how long my parents dated before they got married. and Had me." He said gesturing to himself. I giggled slightly.

"That got you happy." He said with a satisfied grin. Was it really that obvious that I'm uncomfortable? Well I guess it is.

"Sorry just some stuff..got me down." I said trying to laugh.

"Who do I have to beat up?" He asked making a tuff face and holding up fist. This really made me laugh. His face was just so...silly. I laughed until my stomach hurt.

ELI POV

"I'm going to the Dot then Clare's house!" I yell slamming the door shut and waking out to Morty. I drive about 6 min. until I get to the dot I was planning to get Clare some tea since she was acting so out of it today.

I park Morty and walk into the building. I looked around to see if I could find peter- Free discount cause I'm dating 'Baby Edwards'- But my eyes fall upon something very unpleasant, sicking even.

Clare,My Clare was sitting there laughing with a Justin Beiber wanna be. I stomp my way over and begin to question.

"Oh so I guess you finished packing your bags with your mom?" I asked Clare and she whipped around and started to explain.

"Eli!I uhh...this isn't what it looks like..I uhh.. " She stuttered pathetically. Then the realization hit me. I knew it was to good to be true.

"Clare are you cheating on me?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she instantly raised her voice.

"You thought I would cheat on you?" She exclaimed hurt clear in her voice.

"Oh well since you were here sitting with with a Beiber wanna be I just assumed!" I yelled back.

"Oh so now I'm not allowed to laugh with any one Eli give me a break!" She yelled waving her arms around. Jake then stood up.

"You guy should most likely stop yelling becase I think we are al going to get kicked out." He said putting an arm around my now crying Clare.

I was now furious.

-No Livid. I am Livid hes going to try to get me to go away and make it easier for him to steal her away. I swung mr fist and punched him in the jaw.

"Eli!" Clare screamed as he hit the ground. I just smiled in victory.

"What's wrong it not like he didn't deserve it!" I yelled watching her neal to the ground and help him up.

"That's the problem Eli he didn't." She said tears falling down her cheeks.

But he did deserve it.I know he did. He tried to take My Clare now I don't think he would need to try.


	5. Sweet Sixteen

Adam's P.O.V.

"YOU WHAT!" I screamed.

I threw the X-box controller at Eli and it hit his head. I couldn't believe he would do something so stupid!

"What was for?" Eli asked rubbing his head.

"Why did you punch Jake? I mean yea I don't like too, but I wouldn't punch him Eli!"

"Clare lied to me! She went out with him instead of me! Her boyfriend!"

"But, that doesn't give you a reason to punch him. Clare probably hates you right now!"

"Let her hate me. I don't care."

"Eli-"

"No Adam. If Clare is mad at me, let her be. She's probably with Jake now."

I shook my head at Eli and said:

"At least be civilize when you drive Me, Alli, and Clare to work tomorrow."

He nodded his head and we returned to the game.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Clare's P.O.V.

"HE WHAT!" Alli screamed.

I went to her house after I went to The Dot with Jake. Jake was fine, but I still felt sorry for him.

"He punched him Alli! He punched him!" I repeated for the umpteenth time.

"What a jerk! I thought Eli was smarter than that."

"He thought I was cheating on him. He knows I would never do that. We've been together for almost 7 years."

"Well, how's Jake?"

"He said he was fine. Eli's lucky Jake didn't fight back."

"Eli has to take us to work tomorrow, be civilized."

Clare nodded her head and went on my computer. Then, my phone buzzed. I got a text message from Adam.

Did Clare tell you what happened?- Adam

Yea she did. Did you think Jake was trying to make a move or is she really cheating Eli?- Alli

No, Clare would never do that. I don't trust Jake. I bet he was making a plan to seduce Clare or something.-Adam

I think your right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow- Alli

Bye-Adam

I think Jake is up to something, but I don't know what…


	6. Brick by Boring Brick

Clare's POV

I woke up groggy and slightly depressed. But Alli woke up all chirpy and happy. Well she did't have a big blow out with her boyfriend last night and now doesn't understand where they lay. In fact I didn't get more that 4 hours because Alli was talking to Adam all night making stupid fake words just so they could hear the others loving laugh.

But I won't know what that is like any more because Eli probably think I'm a cheater.

"Come on Clare we have to go!" Alli screamed from downstairs. and hat when I realized I. .. And it was All Eli's fault, making me cry a lot and feel all bad. 'But You did Cheat on him Clare.' 'No I didn't I was just having fun with a new friend that's all.' 'A friend you know likes you.' I debated in my head while putting on make up to try to make myself look half decent.

Adam's POV

"Come on Eli you have to get up so we can pick up the girls." i pleaded pulling at Eli's arm. He didn't budge. Earlier this morning I thought he was actual dead until he threw a book at my head for talking to Alli all night.

"No." He grumbled.

"Come on I know you want to see Clare." I probably shouldn't have said that because he gave me a death glare.

"Shut up. Even if I did want to see her she won't share the feeling." He said getting out of bed. At least I got him out of bed.

"Get dressed Mr. Depressing." I said pushing him towards the bathroom.

This is going to be fun. NOT

27 minuets later.

Clare POV

"Are you ready to have fun?" Alli asked as we sat on the porch of my home waiting for him to show up.

"Sure. Whatever." I say. She engulfs me in a side hug. I sighed heavily as a Black Vintage hearse came into view.

"Lets go." Alli said helping me and my bags up.

She walked over to the vehicle and slid into the backseat. I did the same but hesitantly.

"Hey you Guys!" Adam said awkwardly. He probably wanted to sit next to Alli. But with the Eli situation he was up front.

"Hey Adam." Alli said trying not to kiss him but I could see she wanted to. If Eli wasn't acting so stupid maybe she could and I could kiss Eli.

Adam gave a soft but sad smile and sat back in his chair.

***1hr later Srry 4 skipn time(1)***

Silence. That was the only thing heard in the car. Adam was gazing out the window. Alli reading a fashion magazine. And Eli driving obviously. And me well I just sat there staring into space feeling empty.

Alli coughed trying to break into convocation. Adam laughed a little at her failed attempt. And I giggled and Alli hit my arm and everyone in the car erupted into laughter.

If you looked into the car and saw this picture you would see 4 befriends laughing and having a good time.

When the laughing silenced we were back in our awkward silence.

Eli stopped at a gas station so everyone can stretch. Alli and Adam got out and instantly hugged each other and walked into the convenience store hand-in-hand.

Then there we two.

Eli got out of the hearse and walked into the store without a word.

Then there was one. One very lonely one. Who began to cry.

XxXxXxXx

WOAH! Okay did that instantly make you sad? Give us song Suggestions.

(1) What I said was: sorry for skipping time. I couldn't think of anything in between that time sooo… yeah


	7. Ready to Roll

Eli's P.O.V.

"We're here!" I yelled.

Adam and Alli screamed of excitement. Clare grumbled a "Yay."

We got out of the hearse and grabbed our bags from the back. There were kids running around, and play fighting with each other. I remember this place like it was yesterday.

Flashback:

"EVERY CAMP MEMBER, PLEASE REPORT TO THE CAMP CIRCLE IMMEDIEATLY!" I guess the head camp counselor said.

Every kid ran to the camp circle and sat down. I sat next to Adam, and Clare sat across from me with Alli and Fiona.

"Hello fellow campers! My name is Mr. Roberts and I'm the head counselor of "Camp Excelled". This year we are going to have a fun time because you are free to do whatever you want except for the night events we have every night until the end of camp. Let me name your roommates and then I can tell you want we are doing tonight" Head Mr. Roberts said.

Jenna winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Holly J Sinclair, Declan Coyne, Owen Milligan, and Anya MacPherson all of you are in cabin 1. Alliah Bhandari, Drew Torres, Riley Stavros, and Zane Park all of you are in cabin 2. Adam Torres, Fiona Coyne, Mark Fitzgerald, and Bianca DeSousa are in cabin 3. Clare Edwards, K.C. Guthrie, Jenna Middleton, and Elijah Goldsworthy are in cabin 4-"

End of Flash Back

I sighed. Adam scremed in my ear.

"Day Dreaming!"

"No!" I shouted back.

He just chuckled and said:

"We need to go to the head camp director."

I grabbed my bags and followed Adam, Alli, and Clare to a guy that looked only 6 years older than me. They must have fired Jenna's stepdad because he went to jail for statutory rape.

"Are you Elijah, Alliah, Clare, and Adam?" The camp director asked.

"Yea we are." Alli said.

"Excellent! My name is Mr. Kelly I'll be your camp director for the summer. As you can see the other camp director isn't here, I'll be covering for the other camp director; you might already know what happen to him. But, he is your sheet with all the children you'll be attending."

I got my sheet from him and looked over it.

1. Clara Webster

2. Elliot Gold

3. Alley Safari

4. Jenny Western

5. Atom Morrison

6. Hew Morrison

I showed my list to Clare and she looked shocked.

"Those are your kids?" Clare asked.

"And they have mostly almost the same names as us!" I said.

"That's weird."

I left my group and I walked around to find the kids I'm supposed to be looking after all summer. I saw a kid getting rubbed on by a girl. He had dark brown moppy hair, wore all black, and had the most darkest green eyes. More darker than mine! And the girl reminded me of Jenna.

Flashback:

Jenna was rubbing all over me. I didn't know why because she had a boyfriend named K.C. She rubbed my chest with her index finger and whispered in my ear:

"I hope we get assigned the same cabin."

I was beyond disgusted. I grabbed Jenna's hand and whispered in her ear:

"Why don't' you tell your boyfriend that?"

She huffed and walked over to her clique. I can see Jenna now. Stealing somebody's boyfriend and getting pregnant. Shame…

End of Flashback…

"Hey are you Elliot and Jenny?" I asked.

Elliot looked at me with a "HELP ME!" face on.

"We need to get over to your cabins so I can assign you them." I said.

I pried Jenny off of Elliot and Elliot sighed. Jenny bounced somewhere else.

"Thanks for saving me! I thought I was going to lose my virginity here and now." Elliot thanked me.

"So, is that your girlfriend? You can tell me. I had a girlfriend when I was your age." I didn't mean to be nosey, but I was curious.

"Heck no! She was trying to steal me from my girlfriend Clara. My girlfriend is over there."

He pointed to a girl with auburn curls, and a floral dress on. She had on glasses and from here I can see here crystal blue eyes.

"You girlfriend looks a lot like mine." I said.

"No way." Elliot said.

"Yes way. Look."

I pointed at Clare and Elliot's jaw dropped.

"Not only does she look like her, she's hotter! Out of my way!" Elliot said making his way to Clare, but I stopped him.

"I don't need a 11 year old trying to hit on my girlfriend. I already have somebody trying to steal her." I gritted through my teeth.

'Really? Who?" Elliot asked.

"Jake Martin."

I pointed over to Jake and he was talking to his group of children.

"Hey he looks like a guy I hate to! Drake!" Elliot pointed to Drake. He looked exactly like Jake. How weird…

"Well is there anything I can help with? I mean with Jake. I can be a pain in the ass towards him." Elliot said.

"I don't need you getting in trou-"

"Camp consular dude, I got a guy arrested before. I can handle him."

"My name is Eli and I'll think about it."

Maybe this won't be a bad idea…


	8. Chapter 8

Clare's POV

I stayed in the cabin for the rest of the day waiting for the pool to be open so I can hang out with Alli and Adam.

But of course I can't forget Eli. I am working with him for the rest of the summer. When we weren't on a break up- time away thingy we said that we wanted to have the same camp councilor project. Meaning that very kid had the same 'talent'. Eli and I choose music as our assigned talent. So somehow all of the kids in our cabin are musically talented.

My phone started beeping showing I have a text message.

'poll time get your ass up here!' It was from Alli. I texted back

'i will get my ass down there but won't you need the rest of my body too?' I love agitating Alli it's funny when she gets mad.

'Just come like now!' Alli texted back.

I didn't text back i just stood and got into my leopard print bikini. Certesy of Alli and put my pink and gold cover up on and slipped into my flip flops and walked down to the pool.

While I was walking down to the pool a small girl ran up to me and asked if I was Clare Edwards. I told her yes and she pulled me behind a cabin and there I saw Eli laying ther with dryad blood on his shirt and his face.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and ran up to him I pressed my hand to mis wrist to check for a pulse. There was one still.

"Get someone!" I yelled to no one in particular even though the little girl was the only on there. She ran away.

Eli's POV 35 min earlier

I was walking to Adam's cabin so we could head down to the pool together. I decide to take a short cut through cabin 19 and 20. Halfway down the alley. Jake came out the back of the cabin 19. When cabin when he was assigned cabin 5. He was smirking and was smearing lipstick off his face and his hair was quite messy. He looked at me and said.

"Hey Eli. Just got a good fuck in there. And when your girlfriend breaks it off with you i'll be sure to go gentle on her." He said with a sick sly smile.

"You don't talk about her like that." I said sternly trying not to punch him out.

"Wait what was that? I was fantasizing about how Clare would moan and scream my name instead of your's. "He said.

"You better keep fantasizing because you will not touch her, ever." I said pointing a finger at him my anger escalating rapidly. He just smirked and walked up to me and got so close to me that our noses almost touched.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He said shoving me slightly. Right then and there I made a promise to Clare, myself and God That I would NOT punch him but if he touched me or touched Clare. I would kill him.

"Oh so now yo have nothing to say?" He asked shoving me again. I almost punched him but i thought I would give him a third chance.

"Talk Emo boy!" He bellowed pushing me harder. I cought him off guard by kneeing him. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Your gonna pay." He said getting up and punching me in the nose. I fell backwards and hit the ground hard. He came up to me with murder in his eyes and kicked me in the stomach. I groaned in pain as he continued to kick me. He then kneeled down and punched me in the face countless times.

When he believed I was finished with. He got up laughed.

"Be a pussy, while I go get in your Grilfriends." He teased and walked away.

I tried to get up but I couldn't move and inch. I heard some giggling then a schrill scream. I moved enough to see six feet run off to get somebody to help. Then I closed my eyes and drifted Into what I thought would be a never ending sleep.

XXXXXXX

Hello that took and unexpected turn now didn't it! ;) I love you guys! lol I don't know you but yo reviews are enough! Don't worry there is a plan the kids will make and Eclare in future. And maybe some Alli and Adam.! Oh and I started a new story and deleted some of the old ones that weren't piking up! GO LOOK! -Dluv


	9. Eli's Revenge

Clare's P.O.V.

"Eli are you alright?" I yelled.

He opened his eyes and they were darker. Almost black. I've never saw him like this before, only when Jake came, but that was it.

"That asshole got to me… He needs to be killed." Eli said.

"Jake?"

"No, Barney. Yes Jake! Clare, he beat me up! What am I going to do? Sit around and act like a pussy?"

"Eli-"

"No, Clare. He has it coming."

"Eli, promise me you won't hurt him."

"But Clare!-"

"Promise me. Please Eli…"

I looked down at him and he sighed after a while.

"Fine. I won't hurt him." Eli said. "I swear, your so naïve."

I scoffed and kissed Eli's forehead.

"I forgive you for what happened with Jake liking me and everything." I said.

"It's ok Clare. All I want is you." Eli smiled at me.

I got up and helped Eli get up too.

"I'm going to find my kids and bring them to the pool. Catch you later?" Eli asked.

"Yes, yes you will."

Eli's P.O.V.

Don't hurt Jake my ass. He is going to get what he deserves. But, I need help.

I started looking for Elliot all over the camp, but I couldn't find him. I finally was at the cabin and I knocked on the door. Opening the door, Elliot and Clare walked out with the messiest bed head ever!

Flashback:

The door in the cabin opened and Eli and Clare walked out with the most messiest bed hair ever! Jenna stared in shock as her eyes were like deer's caught in the headlights.

"Don't tell me you guys did the nasty!" Jenna said in shock.

"The nasty? What's that?" Fiona asked.

"We didn't do any-" Eli started off, but Jenna cut him off.

"You guy totally did! Wait till I tell everybody!"

Jenna ran away while we were trying to stop her, but she kept on running.

"What do we do now?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Somebody is going to run up to us in 5...4...3...2...1..." I counted down as Holly J and Chantay ran to us giggling.

"Clare and Eli you had sex!" Holly J yelled.

"No! We didn't!" Clare said.

"But, Jenna said you did." Chantay said.

"If Jenna said jump off a bridge, will you?' Alli asked the two girls.

"Depends. How high is the bridge?" Holly J asked.

"We can't have any funny business! Jenna must have told half the camp that Eli and Clare had sex. We need to stop that rumor." Declan demanded.

"But how?" I asked.

"I have the perfect way." Eli said rubbing his hand together.

End of Flashback

"It's not what it looks like!" Elliot said.

"I know, I know, but I need your help Elliot." I pleaded.

Clara crossed out her arms and looked at Elliot suspiciously.

"What do you need Elliot for?" Clara asked.

"I need revenge on this guy." I said.

Clara turned to Elliot and gave him a hard glare.

"What did I tell you about offering people for revenge! The last time you did that you got somebody arrested!" Clara scowled at Elliot.

"I need his help Clara. This guy is trying to steal my girlfriend and he beat me up. I really need your boyfriend right now."

"Come on Clara! I haven't got in trouble since I dated you! Please for once!" Elliot said.

Clara sighed and smiled.

"Fine. I suppose he can, but don't get in trouble or no more kisses for you Gold." Clara smiled.

"I promise." Elliot sighed.

I grabbed Elliot and we went somewhere private.

...

(Still in Eli's P.O.V.)

"You know the plan?" I asked Elliot.

"Of course I know it! What am I, 11?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"Ok point taken. Let's get this over with." Elliot said with a devil's glare.

Elliot's P.O.V.

I sneeked into Jake's cabin, got to his dresserdrawer. I opened it and found the box of condoms that Eli told me that was in there. I took one of the condoms out and sprayed some scalding liquid on it. I asked Eli what it was, but he said don't worry. I glued the condom back in the package and did the same thing to the other condoms...

Eli's P.O.V.

I kept watch outside of the cabin. What was taking this kid so long! I looked at my watch and he's been in there for 10 minutes. My face turned white as I saw Jake coming near the cabin.

Flashback:

Then the ground started shaking and we started to scream.

"Stop it guys! It's just Jenna. Oh shit Jenna! If she she's them together, she's going to have a cow!" Drew yelled.

Jenna was walking over the cabin and we blocked the door.

"Hey Jenna! What's Up?" Declan asked.

"Get out my way! I need my iPod." Jenna said trying to get through, but couldn't.

"You can't go in there!" Alli said.

"Why not?" Jenna out her hands on her hips.

"There is a huge hamster in there and it tried to eat us all!" Fiona said.

We looked at Fiona like she had two head and we shook our heads at her.

"Come on guys I need my iPod" Jenna pleaded.

"There is a gas in there that will kill you!" I said.

"A little gas will not kill me."

"Just don't go in there." Drew pleaded.

The door in the cabin opened and Eli and Clare walked out with the most messiest bed hair ever! Jenna stared in shock as her eyes were like deer's caught in the headlights.

End of Flashback

"Hey! Jake what's up?" I asked,blocking the door with my body.

"Get out my way Goldsworthy. I need something." Jake sneered.

"I can go get it for you if you want."

"I don't want you snooping through my stuff."

I heard a crash from inside the cabin and my eyes grew wide.

"What's going on in there?" Jake yelled.

"Nothing, nothing is going on." I chuckled nerously.

Jake pushed passed me and I followed him. I looked around the cabin and Elliot wasn't in here.

Jake looked at me like I was crazy and went into his drawer. He took out the box of condoms and walked out mumbling:

"Crazy."

I let out the breath of air I was holding in and looked around.

Where is he?

"AHHHHH!" Somebody screamed.

Something dropped on me and I fell to the ground with that thing.

"Elliot! Where were you?" I said.

"I was on the ceiling. It's really high." Elliot said.

"Why were you on the ceiling?"

"I heard Jake. I used my spidey ways and got up there. Anyway, did the plan. Does he have the box?"

"He has it. Just let it take affect."

I helped Elliot up and we walkled out of Jake's cabin. Jenny was running towards us and Elliot jumped on my back, and onto the roof of the cabin.

"Have you seen Elliot? I have a surprize for him!" Jenny said.

"Sorry. Haven't seen him." I lied.

Jenny huffed and walked away.

Elliot jumped off the roof and said:

"Thanks. Usally her surprizes include bras and kisses. I can't can't handle it!" Elliot chuckled humorously.

I'm starting to like this kid...

A/N: Chapter by Freshkid!


	10. MrBrightside

Clara's POV

I just hope Elliot doesn't get in trouble. I mean he can get a guy arrested he already did.

Besides Elliot ,Alley, and Atom. I don't have friends. I mean me and Alley haven't even really been talking. She's hanging out with Jenna.

I haven't been the best friends either I've kind of neglected Atom. We were best friends until me and Elliot got together. I should find her.

I walk around and spot her sitting at a picnic table by the pool working on a small robot. Same old Atom.

"Hey Ats!" I called walking over to the table. She turned around swiftly shifting the bright orange red bangs she had. I sat down next to her and smiled. "How's it going?" I asked sweetly.

"Okay I guess. We haven't talked in a long while." She stated bluntly looking me in the eye. That's one thing I love about her. She is a blunt person. 'rip the band-aid off to ease the pain.' she would always say. I hope she stills says that.

She looked at me sadly when I didn't respond.

"Okay why are you here if your just going to stare at me?" She snapped. My eyes looked up and stared into her bright blue ones. What I saw scared me it was sad but ignited with a burning hate. That's not like her. "Are you here just to listen to the rumors? Because there not true why won't they just let it go?" She asked the second question to herself.

"What rumors Ats?" I asked

"Oh like you don't know." She stated. But I knew all to well. You see right before we came to camp we were hanging out with Drake, with some of there friends.

**Flash Back**

"Hey Atom I dare you to kiss Jenny." Drake said while holding back a laugh as he looked at Jenny's discussed face.

"Eww no I don't want to kiss a girl!" Jenny squealed waving her hands and head around dramatically. Oh her…

"Come on just one peck for 60 seconds not that long is it?" Drake persuaded. While Atom said nothing and just started at her hands.

"Fine." Jenny said flatly. She turned to Atom and Atom looked at her and bit her lip. Jenny quickly leaned in and there lips touched. Drake started to count to 60 slowly.

"33,34,35,36-" He counted. Atoms hands were on the table.

"40,41,42,43-" He continued. Atom hands began to move closer to the edge of the table. People were gasping and taking out there video phones.

"47,48,49,50-" Drake continued to count. Elliot and I exchanged curious glances and had a conversation with our eyes. Atoms hands began to slowly raise.

"53,54,56,57-" Atoms hands clasped onto Jenny blonde head. Jenny opened her eyes and pulled on Atom's hands. They broke apart and stood up. Every one was laughing at them and there phones were recording.

"Are you gay or something? Trying to jump me on a dare?" Jenny screamed. Atom just stood there opening and closing her mouth.

"Hey calm down she probable didn't mean anything by it." Elliot tried to reason-or get her to shut up. But that wouldn't have worked by now the whole cafe was hooked on the one sided conversation.

"Mean nothing by it? She obviously wanted to kiss a girl! I mean I've seen her check your girlfriend out many of times. Isn't that right tranny?" Jenny yelled in Atoms face. Atom cheeks were stained with fallen tears. And she glanced at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

"Knew it." Jenny said crossing her arms over her puffed out chest with a satisfied grin. The some girl with black hair came up and poured chocolate milk on Atom's head. Ruining her black beanie. Then another girl comes over and pours her noodles on Atom's shoulder.

By now the Cafe erupted in a sick laughter Every one was video taping it. It was to out of hand for either me or Elliot to handle.

Atom covered her eyes and ran out of the double doors.

**End of Flash Back**

"Atom what did you feel when you did do that?" I asked. Not wanting to upset her. She wasn't facing me her head was propped on her elbow. She turned to me and she had tears on her freckled cheeks.

"It felt normal. Like I was supposed to kiss a…girl." She said looking down.

"Atom I want you to know as long as we are living we will have to accept what we are, and you just might be a lesbian." I said.

"Will it ever get better? Easier?" She asked whipping tears away.

"Nope. Well better, yes. Easier, No." I said truthfully.

"At least I have you and Elliot for support still?" She asked with a hopeful grin.

"Until we die." I said taking her pinky in mine and gripping it tightly.

"Until we die." She repeated laughing slightly.

Glad to have my friend back.

~~XX~~

Elliot's pov

"Hey you guys I need your help with something later." I screamed running over to Clara and Atom. "And Alley's make-up and what not. We could use a robot. And some great ass acting." I said with a grin.

~~~XxXx~~~

Hey people! Okay don't hate me for these reasons:

1.) Making Atom a lesbian.

2.) No Eclare. But I warned you Earlier!

3.) For no physical drama stuff.


	11. Complete Mayhem

Clara's P.O.V.

Me, Atom, and Elliot was trying to find Eli. We had a big plan to get back at the people we hate the most! I can't wait!

We found Eli talking to Adam. Adam seems like a nice guy when I met him.

"Eli! We have a plan to get back at everybody we hate!" Atom said.

"Oh, no what have you gotten these kids into Eli?" Adam asked.

"Nothing bad Adam. How what do you have in mind?"

"It's perfect." Elliot said.

…...

Eli's P.O.V

I can't believe what these kids are having me do!

I look around the camp for Jake and I found him scratching his crotch. Ha! My plan worked!

"Crabs much?" I asked Jake.

"Shut the fuck up Goldsworthy! I have half the mind to beat you right now!" Jake growled.

"Half the mind is right. Finally, you realize!"

What I'm about to do is probably going to lend me in the hospital. I smacked Jake so hard, his cheek turned red.

"Your so dead asshole!" Jake yelled at me.

I started running and he started running after me. I hope this plan works…

…

Elliot's P.O.V.

I walk up to Drake and he was looking at a Playboy magazine, which I don't know how he got.

"What are you doing Drake." I asked.

Drake threw the Playboy under the table where he was sitting and looked at me nervously.

"Nothing!" Drake said.

"Mhhhmmm." I said.

I took this opportunity to take the spray bottle out and sprayed Drake with Kool- aid.

"What the hell!" Drake screamed.

I started running and he ran after me…

….

Atom's P.O.V

I saw Jenny by herself on one of the benches. Even though she practically made fun of me for being a lesbian, I still like her.

"Hi Jenny…" I said shyly.

"Hey Atom." Jenny said.

Elliot told me there was nothing to be afraid of, just do it.

I leaned in and kissed Jenny full on the lips again. I was in heaven until she pushed me back.

"Ew! Atom what's your problem!" jenny yelled at me.

I got up and started running away from her and she started to chase me.

…...

Eli's P.O.V.

I ran inside the cabin I was suppose to go into and Clara was on the roof on top on the door. Jake ran after me inside the cabin, and Clara closed the door with her foot on the roof. I jumped out the window and Jake was trapped in there.

Elliot's P.O.V.

I jumped onto the cabin roof with Clara. She was ready to open the door at the right time so Drake caan inter it and Jake can't escape. Clara opened the door just in time and Drake went inside the cabin and Jake was still stuck in there.

Atom's P.O.V.

I finally reached the cabin and jumped on the roof with Elliot and Clara. Jenny was confused because she didn't know where I was. So, Clara opened the door and she ran right into the trap.

Eli's P.O.V.

I jumped onto the roof with Atom, Clara, and Elliot. We were all laughing really hard until we needed to do the big plan now.

"Clara. Your ready right?" I asked her.

"Yea. I'm ready." She responded.

I took the projected out the duffle bag and pointed into the cabin's sunroof. Atom and Elliot jumped off the roof and went to the window's cabin. Atom pressed a button on a remote he had and the lights in the cabin shut off. I heard screaming in the cabin, but I ignored it. I opened the sunroof to the cabin Clara's image bounced off the projector and onto the wall inside the cabin.

From the bottom, Elliot pressed another button on the remote and Atom's robot in the corner of the cabin started spitting out smoke, smoking out the whole cabin.

Drake's P.O.V.

"Jake, Drake, and Jenny! You have been very mean to people over the year. You need to be paid a lesson!" Ghost Clare said.

Then there was a bang of lighting and thunder. This is really scaring me right now! Ghost Clare started chuckling darkly and she started flying around. Things started toppling over and Jenny, Me, and Jake started to scream.

Atom's P.O.V.

I was banging two saws together to make thunder and Elliot was flashing 4 flash lights in the window to make lighting. I stop what I was doing and took my remote to my robot and started to control it around making it topple over. This is really working!. Then I heard screaming grow louder. There was popping sounds in the cabin.

Eli's P.O.V.

While Clara was doing her ghost thang, I was throwing pop rocks into the cabin by the sunroof. It was making a large popping sound. Some was hitting Drake, Jake, and Jenny, while the rest was hitting the floor.

"Ok, Eli that's enough." Clara said.

We turned off the projector and got off the roof.

"That was boo-yah!" Atom said.

"Yea. They wont mess with us anymore." Elliot said.

"Should we let them out?" Clara asked.

"Nope. They would be fine." I said.


	12. Happy Ending,Not quite

Happy Birthday to me! Ha ha OMG im now 12! July 2nd was my birthday. and I was out the whole weekend and didn't write and felt crummy. so I'm updating! All of my stories today and tomorrow for you people! P.S. this is Dluv.

Clare POV

"Elliot! Clara! Camp fire!" I scream at the top of my lungs wishing they were close. I trudged down the steep hill only to come across a cabin with screaming coming from it. I get curios and walk down to the cabin. I knock on the door and try to open it. I shove the door getting worried for the people inside. I run back to the camp fire.

"You guys theres someone in a cabin and there screaming and it locked!" I said out of breath. Every one follows my lead and go to the cabin. Some of the burly boys who plays sports ran to the cabin and bust it open.

Two kids ran out screaming. Jenny and Drake. What were they doing in there? Then a big teen age boy comes out crying for his 'mommy' while crying. He run to me and crushes me into a hug. I pull away to see it's only Jake.

"What happened?" I asked.

"T-T-There wa-was a scary ghost -th-thing a-and I want my mommy!" He screamed and ran away again. I gathered up all my bravery and walked into the cabin. Just to be greeted by Atom, Clara,Elliot, Alley. And strangely enough Eli.

"Hey." All the kids said awkwardly. I laughed without humor.

"You guys are in so much trouble! I can't believe you did that I mean some one could have gotten hurt or something. " I yelled pointing at all of them.

"But we were told to use our talents. And we did!" Atom defended.

"Yeah I mean Alley helped with my ghost makeup,Atom did robotics and lighting,Elliot and Eli made the plan, and I was acting." Clara continued. I couldn't fight with that.

"You know you are right. I guess I can't punish all of you." I said and pointed my hand toward Eli. I crossed my arms and stared at him. He put is hands up in defense and said: "It was the principal of the thing."

He came up and kissed my lip chastely. I giggled.

"You are in so much trouble." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Awwww!" Clara and Alley said in unison.

"Gross." Elliot and Atom said in the same style. I laughed they all remind me of some people I know….

**Next day**

Clare's POV

I woke up in Eli's arms. Thats the way I should wake up every day. The way I want to wake up every day. I picked up my cellphone from the nightstand.

8:42am It said in big bold letters. I shut my pone and moved around so I can face eli.

"Wake up we have to go to breakfast." I said.

"Mhhh no." He grumbled. and tightened his grip on me.

"Come on Eli we have to get the muffins!" I wined. I felt warm plump lips on my neck.

"Eli stop it." I said and moved my hips backward to give him the sign to stop but found a very…hard…sign.

"Uhh." I laughed awkwardly.

"You know Clare when I was sleeping I had a very…dirty dream about you." Eli moaned in my ear. He pushed his erection against my back and I moaned.

"Well what was it about?"

i asked him.

"Just how much I've fucked you and fingered your pussy, how many times you've rode me and gave me blow jobs. And that we haven't done any of that in a long while. " He explained his hand traveling dangerously close to my waistband. He bit the side of my neck.

"Ahh..." I moaned as he continued to bit and suck on my neck. His hand is going down into my shorts. I flip over so Im on my back he attacks my lips with a hard controlling force.

"Ahh!" I moaned when he plunged his pointer and middle finger into my tight hole. He was pulsing his fingers in a blazing speed.

"Oh Clare." He groaned. I felt that familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach.

"Eli- ohh, ahh-Eli I'm gonna-"

"Scream my name Clare scream it." He ordered.

"Eli." I moaned.

"Louder." He demanded moving his fingers faster.

"Eli!" I screamed as an orgasm ripped out of me.

He laid down next to me and ran his fingers through my hair. He kissed the side of my temple.

"Yes?" He asked humorously. I smacked him on the arm and laughed.

"Now I really have to take a shower. " I said pulling my shorts up and walking to the bathroom.

"Can I join you?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Let me think about it. No." I said like he did when was supposed to get up.

"Hey not like you didn't like it." He said pushing me against the wall next to the bathroom.

"I love the pancakes!" Atom scream busting through the door. Then stopping deed in her tracks. With Elliot,Clara,and Alley behind her.

"What 'append here?" Elliot asked with a smirk on his face. Alley clamped a hand onto her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Clara's moth was wide open in and 'o' shape. Atom just had a dumb founded look on his face.

"Wait what's that smell?" Atom asked taking a bite of the pancake she had in her hand. Alley and Clara stated laughing while Elliot just slapped a hand to his forehead.

Misfits in training.

And I love them.

XxXxXxXx

Happy way to end this chapter right? tee hee. Dirty little part for you perverts out ther!


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the Epilogue! Hope you like it!**

Eli's P.O.V.

(End of Camp)

Well it's the end of camp and Jake haven't bothered me and Clare for a the whole summer since what we did to him. He still doesn't know that it was us who pulled the prank and I plan on keeping it that way.

Elliot and I had became best buds since that day. We hang out with each other more and Adam spends time with Atom. We all figured out the Atom wasn't a lesbian. She was a transgender. A boy trapped into a girls body, just like Adam. Clara and Clare get along very well. They hang out with Alli and Alley and I know they talk about us. Clare told me that Alley had a crush on Atom, and vise-versa. Well, I hopw they go out with each other like Adam and Alli did.

It's the last day and we are going to blow up fireworks to celebrate. It was at night and I was ready to set one up when Elliot ran to me.

"Hey Eli. As corny as it is. I'm glad I you were my camp counselor. It was pretty awesome." Elliot said.

"I know buddy. I wish camp wasn't over. We can pull that prank on Jake again." I laughed.

We started laughing and then it got quiet. The fireworks were flying everywhere. I never saw so many bright colors in my life. Red, white, blue, purple, everything.

"Eli, I wasn't very honest with you this summer." Elliot said.

'What do you mean Elliot?" I asked.

"Well I-"

He was cut off by Clara running over and grabbing his hand.

"Elliot, we need to go now." Clara smiled at him.

"What where are you going?" I asked.

"In your memories." Elliot smirked and ran off with Clara.

I was totally confused, but I shook it off. Kids will be kids.

I kept watching the fireworks, when there was a hurting sensation in my back pocket. I took the thing that was supposedly hurting me, but it was a piece of paper. It was the Campers list.

1. Joshua Brown

Matthews

3. John Carlos

4. Ravon Carlos

5. Ashley Kelly

6. Briana Williams

I was shocked. This isn't my list. I was checking it over again and saw:

Camp Counselor: Elijah Goldsworthy

This is my sheet! But-

I felt another burning in my back pocket and I fished out another paper.

**Dear Eli,**

**We had a great time this summer! You were right Atom and Alley did get together and Hew is pissed! Thanks for all your help and your welcome for helping you with Jake. Probably we will see each other in your memories.**

**Love,**

**Elliot, Clara, Alley, Atom, Hew, and Jenny**

I shook my head and smirked at the note. I put it back in my back pocket and Clare ran to me.

'Where's your kids at?" She asked.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead.

"**They're in our memories."**

…

**A/N; And that's the end of the story! I hope you get what we were talking about with the memories and crap. If you read "Summer Camp Don't" then you should know what we're talking about. Thanks again!**


End file.
